Her First Kiss
by shiki94
Summary: *Three-shot loosely based around the 4/27/17 episode of RAW* What started off as Bayley talking with Sasha Banks about her segment out in the ring with Alexa Bliss leads to Sasha having a rather interesting suggestion to help Bayley deal with one of the blonde's burns to her. Sasha BanksxBayley FEMSLASH Don't like, don't read. Rated T (just in case).
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, to everyone that's reading this! I come bringing another two-shot starring a fairly new pairing I've worked with a few times before in Bayley and Sasha Banks. The inspiration for this piece comes a bit from the segment from last week's RAW between Bayley, Alexa Bliss, and Sasha Banks, mainly coming from what Alexa said about Bayley not having had her first kiss yet. Couple that in with Sasha being out in the ring on Bayley's side, and well...that's where this came from. ^^, So, I hope that everyone that gives this a read likes it. =)**

 **(Just a heads-up. This might seem a bit weird, but I plan to help smooth out the weirdness in Part 2.)**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the wrestlers used in and mentioned in this story. They are the property of themselves and the WWE. I only own the ideas that went into this two-shot. Now that this author's note is done, hope you guys enjoy. =)**

 _"I'll bet you haven't even had your first kiss yet!"_

There was honestly something about these words that Alexa Bliss spat at her that just didn't seem to really sit well with RAW Women's Champion Bayley. Sure, the ponytailed brunette was used to having such burns lobbed at her before-what with her being such a tenacious challenger for the championships she's held and currently holds and with her reputation as someone that was pretty childlike at times-but, ...there was just something about Alexa saying _that_ that just didn't sit with her all too well. But what this "something" was, she couldn't quite seem to put her finger on.

Looking over to see the far-off look on Bayley's face, Sasha Banks couldn't help but feel a bit worried about her ponytailed friend. Ever since they had finished their segment out in the ring with Alexa and got back to their locker room, Sasha couldn't help but notice that Bayley wasn't quite her usual upbeat self she was. Wanting to get to the bottom of this mystery, Sasha walked over to where Bayley was standing in front of her duffel bag before tapping the brunette on her shoulder.

Bayley had been so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't even feel the tapping on her shoulder until she felt a hand grab her shoulder and give her a shake. Blinking as she jumped in place a bit, Bayley quickly looked over to her left to see Sasha staring at her. "Sasha. What's up? Everything okay?"

"I think I should be asking _you_ that question, Bayley," Sasha said. "You feeling okay? You seem a bit ...off."

""Off"? What do you mean, Sash?" Bayley asked, not quite following what her pink-haired friend was getting at.

"Well, we're pretty much done with all of our stuff for the night, and right about now, you'd either be going on and on about stuff that we can do once we get back to the hotel for the evening or you'd be off hanging with one of the guys," Sasha pointed out. Seeing the way Bayley had her head hung and was biting her lip, Sasha said "Come on, Bayley. Talk to me. Something's bothering you, and I feel like it'd be better for you if you told me what it is."

"I, ...I don't want to. You'll think it's stupid," Bayley shook her head.

"No, I won't," Sasha shook her head. "But, then again, I can't think anything you'd tell me is stupid if I _don't even know_ what it is that's on your mind."

"Yeah, I...I guess you've got a point there," Bayley nodded, a bit of a laugh escaping her. Her voice coming out a bit lowly as she looked over to Sasha, Bayley asked "You _promise_ you won't think that what I'm about to tell you is stupid?"

"I promise, Bayley. I'll even pinky promise if that's what you want me to do," Sasha said, holding up her right pinky to show that she wasn't lying.

Looking over to see both the serious look on Sasha's face _and_ that she was holding up her pinky to make a pinky promise, Bayley knew that she could trust her pink-haired friend with what she was about to tell her. Raising her own right pinky and looping it with Sasha's, Bayley said "OK. One more thing, Sasha. Promise me that you won't tell _anyone_ what I'm about to tell you."

"I promise, Bayley," Sasha nodded, her grip on Bayley's pinky tightening a bit. "Now, tell me."

"OK, OK! Jeez, no need to seem so pushy about this, Sash," Bayley couldn't help the laugh that came out of her. Taking a breath in before letting it out, Bayley launched into telling Sasha about just what was on her mind. "OK. So, I'm sure you probably heard all of Alexa's side of our segment out there."

"How could I not? What with her pretty much getting all in your face, I had about half a mind to throw her out of the ring myself," Sasha scoffed with a roll of her eyes. "What about all of that?"

Feeling a bit nervous about going on, Bayley swallowed a bit and licked her slightly dry lips before continuing. "Well, ...it's what she said about me not having had my first kiss yet. She...she..."

"She what, Bayley? What about Alexa saying that?" Sasha asked, even though she had a slight idea where this was going.

"She was right about saying that," Bayley mumbled in a rush, her cheeks already starting to feel warm.

"Huh? What was that, Bayley?" Sasha asked, feeling a bit confused. "Can you repeat that? You're going to have to speak up if you want me to help you with this."

"She was right! OK?! Alexa was right when she said that I've never had my first kiss!" Bayley all but shouted.

"She was?" Sasha asked. "But, ...how could she have known? I mean, I doubt you made it public knowledge that you've never really been kissed by anyone."

"I haven't! And, ...it must've just been a burn she thought of on the fly to throw at me. That still doesn't make it feel good to me that she said it," Bayley said, her head hanging a bit.

Hearing this began to make Sasha feel a bit bad for Bayley. For as long as she had known the ponytailed brunette-even back in their NXT days-she always knew and saw that Bayley had a fairly juvenile outlook on the world; she just never would've imagined that Bayley was _this_ childlike at mind and heart. So, learning this now that Bayley's never kissed anyone, ...it was something that Sasha wanted to try to help fix in a way.

"Bayley? Bayley, look at me," Sasha said. With Bayley's gaze meeting hers-something that caused the pink-haired woman's cheeks to warm a little bit-Sasha said "Look. Just because you haven't had your first real kiss doesn't mean anything bad. It just means that you're still looking for the right person to share something like this with. Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll find the right person to share your first real kiss with. And I'm sure that person will be just right for you."

"Aww. Thanks for saying that, Sash," Bayley smiled a bit. "I guess this is all something that I've always felt a little weird about. After all, I'd imagine it'd seem pretty weird to a lot of people that a 27 year old hadn't been kissed by anyone yet."

"I don't think it's _that_ weird, Bayley," Sasha reassured. Adding with a smile, Sasha said "The way I see things, you're just waiting for the right person. And I'm sure you'll find that person soon."

"Yeah, I'm...I'm sure I will," Bayley nodded, her cheeks warming a bit. Looking over to see that Sasha was heading back to her duffel bag, Bayley said "Sasha, wait!"

Turning back to look at Bayley, Sasha asked "Hmm? What? What is it, Bayley?"

"Well, I... I might know of _someone_ that I'd like to share my first real kiss with," Bayley said, a bit shyly. "But, ...I don't know if they'd be interested in helping me out with this."

"Well, that's great that you have someone in mind," Sasha smiled. "Who is the lucky person?"

"I, um... I'd like the person I share my first kiss with to be... _you_ , Sasha," Bayley admitted with a blush. Seeing the smile on Sasha's face disappear to be replaced by a look of slight surprise, Bayley shook her head before saying "Forget what I just said! I was just being dumb. Don't mind me saying that!"

"Huh? Oh! No, no, Bayley, there's nothing wrong with what you said!" Sasha said, in a bid to help Bayley calm down. Seeing that Bayley looked just as surprised as she still felt, Sasha took a breath before continuing. "I will admit that you caught me a bit by surprise with what you said, but don't think it's all that bad that you said it."

"Really? You really think that?" Bayley asked, cocking an eyebrow at her pink-haired friend. After all, Bayley just admitted that she wanted her first real kiss to come from _Sasha_. _How could she just seem so okay with this?!_

"Well, ...yeah," Sasha nodded. Seeing the surprised look on Bayley's face, Sasha began to explain herself. "Bayley, look. After hearing you tell me that you've never been kissed by anyone before, it's made me want to try to help you make sure that your first real kiss is one that you'll enjoy having had. And, ...since you said you wanted it to come from me, ...I figured that maybe I should give it to you."

"You'd really do that for me, Sash?!" Bayley asked, her heart starting to beat a bit quickly.

"Of course I would. After all, the way I see things I'm just helping you out with something," Sasha smiled. "Although, just to say this now...I'm not going to just kiss you right now."

"Huh? Why not?" Bayley asked, feeling confused.

"Well, if I'm going to give you your first real kiss, I want it to come after you've had a good time out with someone that'll make your first real kiss memorable for you," Sasha smiled. "Besides, I think it'd be pretty fun go out and do something with one of my best friends."

"Aww, Sasha! Thank you _so much_ for doing this for me!" Bayley smiled widely before pulling Sasha close to her in a pretty tight hug.

"It's nothing, Bayley. Really, it is," Sasha let out a laugh as she patted one of Bayley's arms.

While she still held Sasha to her, Bayley couldn't help the rush of childlike excitement that seemed to shoot through her. Not only was she going to get her first real kiss from Sasha-the person that she was able to talk about her secret shame with-but she was also going to get the chance to hang out with Sasha before the two would share the big kiss with each other. Now she just had to hope she wouldn't mess up whatever it was that her pink-haired friend had in store for the two.

 **Wow. Sure seems like a lot happened between Bayley and Sasha. From their talk that helped Sasha find out that what Alexa said about Bayley was true to Bayley admitting that she'd ideally want to share her first real kiss with Sasha to Sasha actually saying that she'd like to help Bayley's first real kiss be one that would be memorable for her (in a good way, of course), sure seems like things are taking quite the interesting turn for the friends. So, just what will come in Sasha's time with Bayley before her first real kiss? That shall come in Part 2. So, until then, don't forget to R &R please. =)**

 **(OK. Random weird request from shiki: Lately, I've had a few ideas bouncing around in my head for a future fic involving Bayley and Sasha Banks written in a femslash fashion (coming off of a two-shot I wrote for Valentine's Day starring them called 'A Friend For Valentine's Day'). Now, if any of you guys that read that would be interested in seeing me take on writing more femslash starring them, swing by my page and vote in the poll I have up if you'd like. =) )**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Well, if I'm going to give you your first real kiss, I want it to come after you've had a good time out with someone that'll make your first real kiss memorable for you," Sasha smiled. "Besides, I think it'd be pretty fun go out and do something with one of my best friends."_

 _"Aww, Sasha! Thank you so much for doing this for me!" Bayley smiled widely before pulling Sasha close to her in a pretty tight hug._

 _"It's nothing, Bayley. Really, it is," Sasha let out a laugh as she patted one of Bayley's arms._

 _While she still held Sasha to her, Bayley couldn't help the rush of childlike excitement that seemed to shoot through her. Not only was she going to get her first real kiss from Sasha-the person that she was able to talk about her secret shame with-but she was also going to get the chance to hang out with Sasha before the two would share the big kiss with each other. Now she just had to hope she wouldn't mess up whatever it was that her pink-haired friend had in store for the two._

 **...Oh my god. I am SOOOOO sorry it's taken me so long to get back to working on this! I...had some personal issues to deal with that popped over the days that kept diverting my attention away from working on any of my stuff, and I legitly feel bad that I've kept stuff like this on hold for as long as I have. ...But, don't worry, dear readers! I plan to have this finished soon, so I'll try to have the ending posted soon. So, I hope you all hang with me until then. Now, until we reach that point, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, my loves. =)**

 **(Note from shiki: After planning out the other part of this, I found that it was going to be quite a monster read, so I've decided to turn this info a three-shot. Fuller reason will come down at the bottom.)**

All through the week, Sasha had been planning and planning and planning on just what she'd go out and do with Bayley before giving her brunette friend her first kiss. This proved to be harder than she had thought it would be because for every thought she had, two more would spring up in their place. ...Well, that wasn't the only reason why it seemed like she kept hitting walls in her planning.

 _'I just don't want to mess this up. I promised Bayley that I'd take her out to have a good time and that I'd make her first kiss memorable for her. ...But, how can I even hope to do_ any of that _when I can't even decide on_ where _I want to take her? And, then there's the whole deal with the kiss...'_ Sasha's thoughts had trailed off a bit at this point, as she found herself wrapped up in thinking about just _how_ the kiss was going to go when it happened Thursday afternoon. Sure, she had been on dates in the past that would often end with a kiss, but this was going to mark the first time that she ever kissed another woman. ...But, she knew she had nothing to really worry about since the other woman in this case was Bayley, one of the best friends she had made during her time with the WWE.

...And that thought. _That_ helped give Sasha a pretty good idea of just what she could do with Bayley for their time out together before Bayley's first kiss. Taking a seat on her bed as she grabbed her phone from the bedside table, Sasha immediately went to work with planning out tomorrow's events. _'I just hope Bayley'll like what I plan for us to do.'_

...

 **Friday Of That Same Week**

Bayley had been sitting on the edge of her bed, barely paying attention to what was currently playing on the TV early that Friday afternoon. After waking up to the peace of not having to train for a house show later that day, the ponytailed brunette had been enjoying her break. ...So, it surprised Bayley a great deal when she had gotten two texts from Sasha not too long after she had woken up:

 _"Hey, Bayley. Hope you don't have any plans for later today. I was wondering if you'd maybe want to hang out with me._

 _There's something pretty good waiting for you at the end of our hanging out. ;)"_

Those two texts-especially the winking face at the end of the second-had been on Bayley's mind for the rest of her morning and into the early afternoon, as well. While Bayley and Sasha had a playful and fun way of texting each other, there was just something about these two texts that had Bayley feeling as though there were a hundred butterflies fluttering around in her stomach...but it was a good feeling that she felt, as she had a feeling that this was all going to tie back to what Sasha had promised her Monday about her first real kiss and what all would come with that.

The ponytailed brunette had been so lost in thinking about just what Sasha would have planned for the two to do that day that knocking at her hotel room door caused her to jump a bit in surprise as she found herself getting snapped out of her little thought bubble. Having a feeling as to just who was at her door, Bayley hopped off of her bed and walked over to the door, opening it to reveal a smiling Sasha on the other side.

"Hey, Bayley," Sasha said as she walked into Bayley's room. "I haven't kept you waiting too long, have I?"

"Huh? Oh! No, no, you haven't, Sash. I was just...watching a little TV while I waited for you. You look really nice today," Bayley said, her cheeks starting to feel warmer and her heart beat faster the longer she stared at Sasha. And the ponytailed brunette wasn't lying: Sasha had her pink hair hanging down as it flowed past her shoulders, had on only the slightest bit of eyeliner, pink eyeshadow, and pink shimmer lip gloss, and was wearing a sleeveless peach-colored blouse, a pair of dark blue skinny jean capris, and a pair of open toe brown strap sandals.

"Thanks, Bayley. I could say the same about you. Especially since you're rocking the Bayleytail," Sasha said with a bit of a laugh. And as Sasha said these words, she could honestly say that she believed them: Bayley had her hair pulled into her signature ponytail with a simple pink- and white-checkered headband in her hair, and was wearing a short-sleeved pink- and white-striped top, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, and a pair of low-top pink Converses. Sasha also couldn't help but notice that Bayley had a few bracelets on her left wrist to round out accesories for her outfit. _'Wow. How is it that I never really noticed Bayley could be_ this cute _before? I guess it's because I've always seen her as something like a sister that I never really_ -'

"Sasha? Hello? Earth to Sasha," Bayley said, waving her hand in front of Sasha's face.

Blinking as she saw Bayley's hand moving around in front of her face and hearing the brunette talking to her, Sasha shook her head as she snapped out of the slight trance she was in and shook away the slight heat that was starting to climb up her face. "Sorry about that, Bayley. I was just...thinking about something."

"You were?" Bayley asked. Seeing Sasha nod, Bayley asked "What was it, Sash? What were you thinking about?"

"I was just thinking about what all I had planned for us to do today," Sasha said. "I've got some pretty fun stuff planned for us."

"Ooh, that sounds great already! You think I could maybe get a bit of a hint to what we're going to do?" Bayley asked, starting to feel a bit of childish excitement start to run through her.

"Nope. You'll just have to wait until we get things started," Sasha answered with a mischievous grin. "Now, come on. Let's get things started, shall we?"

"OK!" Bayley excitedly chirped. Turning off the TV and lights in the room and grabbing her phone and wallet, Bayley went to join Sasha as the two then left out of the room on their way to what Sasha had planned first in her afternoon with Bayley leading to the ponytailed brunette's first real kiss.

 _'This is going to go well. With what I have planned for Bayley and I to do together before her big kiss, I just_ know _everything's going to go well._ I just know it will _,'_ Sasha thought as she walked alongside and talked with Bayley, the first of her destinations already on her mind.

 **Ooh, sure sounds like Sasha's got some fun stuff planned for her and Bayley before Bayley's big kiss. Just what will our favorite duo do until then? That shall come in Part 3. So, until then, don't forget to R &R please. =)**

 **(Fuller explanation from shiki goes here! Like I said above, turning this into a three-shot is my own way of trying to keep the parts short. But, this is also sorta redemption for me in writing a proper date scene between Bayley and Sasha after I kinda flubbed up the one I wrote in my other BayleyxSasha piece I've written. So, hopefully my date scene for them here will make up for that one.)**


	3. Chapter 3

_"I was just thinking about what all I had planned for us to do today," Sasha said. "I've got some pretty fun stuff planned for us."_

 _"Ooh, that sounds great already! You think I could maybe get a bit of a hint to what we're going to do?" Bayley asked, starting to feel a bit of childish excitement start to run through her._

 _"Nope. You'll just have to wait until we get things started," Sasha answered with a mischievous grin. "Now, come on. Let's get things started, shall we?"_

 _"OK!" Bayley excitedly chirped. Turning off the TV and lights in the room and grabbing her phone and wallet, Bayley went to join Sasha as the two then left out of the room on their way to what Sasha had planned first in her afternoon with Bayley leading to the ponytailed brunette's first real kiss._

 _'This is going to go well. With what I have planned for Bayley and I to do together before her big kiss, I just know everything's going to go well. I just know it will,' Sasha thought as she walked alongside and talked with Bayley, the first of her destinations already on her mind._

 **...*insert an edited version of my apology from last chapter here* Now, this time, I blame my period in between updates on just weird exhaustion. I think it's because I'm trying to get things sorted out so that I can go back to school in a month. And, ...to a lesser degree, I keep getting hit with ideas for fics that I shouldn't even be thinking about until I can finish up my other stuff... ...My bogus-feeling apology aside, I hope you guys enjoy the third and final part to 'Her Final Kiss'. It's a bit of a monster read, so I hope this is/comes close to the conclusion you guys were all waiting for. I hope you all enjoy, and I'll see you guys down my closing Author's Note. =)**

 **(Disclaimer: The author is not responsible for any blood sugar spikes, "Squee!"s, or "D'aawww!"s you may have while reading this. I only write what I feel/know will work in each chapter.)**

Things had been going pretty well on Sasha's date of sorts with Bayley. From the hotel, the first stop on Sasha's day out with Bayley was to go catch a matinee at the movie theatre that was in the city. Since it was Bayley's day, Sasha decided to let the ponytailed brunette pick the two movies they were going to see. So, it was not much of a surprise to the pink-haired woman that the two movies Bayley decided on seeing were 'Storks' and 'The LEGO Batman Movie'. Even though Sasha thought that both of these movies were pretty childish-more than backed up by seeing the audiences for both movies-she couldn't help but find herself laughing at some parts of both movies, be it the wolf pack scenes in 'Storks' or some of the scenes with Batman and Alfred in 'The LEGO Batman Movie', Sasha was actually pretty surprised that she was having so much fun watching these movies with Bayley, who was also laughing quite a bit at both movies.

"OK, I am _definitely_ going to have to buy 'Storks' and 'LEGO Batman' when they come out on DVD," Sasha said as she and Bayley walked out of the movie theater into the mid-afternoon sun.

"I might have to as well," Bayley said. "That way, I can laugh at the wolf pack in 'Storks' as much as I want."

"I still can't believe they were able to do so much in the way of transforming. I mean, the wolf submarine," Sasha said before getting caught in a fit of laughter with Bayley joining in. Managing to settle down from her laughing spell, Sasha looked over and saw as Bayley finally managed to calm herself down from hers.

Clearing her throat, Bayley asked "So, Sasha. What's next on the list of your plans for us today?"

"Well, I saw online while I was planning out what we'd do that this city actually has a street fair that's going on today. So I was thinking that maybe we could go to that for a while," Sasha suggested.

"That sounds like fun, Sash!" Bayley chirped. "I haven't been to a fair in what feels like years, so I'm up for going to it for a while."

"Great," Sasha said with a smile. "So, to the fair, we go!"

Walking a ways away from the movie theater, the pair finally reached their destination, which was the city street fair that was taking place on a closed-off street. All around them, Sasha and Bayley saw various booths ranging from games to food and drinks and that there were even a few rides set up further down the street.

"Wow. This all looks like it's going to be a lot of fun," Bayley said, her eyes moving around to each booth and later the rides.

"It really does," Sasha agreed. "Plus, we'll be able to get something to eat while we're here, too."

"Well, let's not wait any longer. Let's go enjoy the fair!" Bayley excitedly said, with a smiling Sasha following her into the street fair area.

The pair's first stop was at one of the food booths where Sasha ordered both herself and Bayley grilled corn on the cobs and a bottle of water each with Sasha promising the ponytailed brunette that they could get something from some of the sweets booths after they had actual food first. Taking a seat at a table near that booth, the two women proceeded to eat the first bit of non-snack food they had for the day.

"Mmm," Sasha said after her first few bites of corn. "I'm not sure if it's because of all of the gummy bears I ate at the theater or what, but this is _delicious!_ "

All Bayley did was nod her head in agreement as she was digging into her corn with a hunger all her own. She was liking her time out with Sasha right now. Sure they hadn't really done much at the street fair yet, but they still had time in the day to do so. ...And, besides, she couldn't forget what was waiting for her at the end of her time out with Sasha. But, that was later, and she needed to have her mind in the present.

Finishing her corn first, Bayley sat back in her chair as she dropped the cob on the plate she had and let out a contented sigh. "Oh my god, I can't believe that was so good."

"It really was," Sasha agreed, having finished her own cob. Wiping her mouth and hands with a napkin, Sasha asked "So, what would you like to go to first? Want to try your luck at one of the games? Or are you feeling up for getting on one of the rides? Choice is all yours."

"Hmm..." Sitting up and then looking around at the game booths and rides, Bayley thought her choice over carefully. While she _would_ like to give the Ferris wheel a ride, there was still the matter of the fact that she had a stomach full of grilled corn and water, meaning going on the rides was out for now. Turning her attention to the game booths, the first one the ponytailed brunette saw had a prize that immediately caught her attention. Turning to look back at Sasha, Bayley said "I know what I want to do first."

"Great. Lead the way to what you want to do first, then," Sasha gestured forward with her hand.

Rising from her seat and throwing her trash away with Sasha doing the same, Bayley made her way to the booth with the prize that caught her eye, said prize being-

"I want to try my luck and win this Steven Universe plushie!" Bayley excitedly said as she pointed at the plush toy.

Laughing a bit at Bayley's determination to do so, Sasha said "Well, Bayley. That cute plushie can be all yours if you can knock over all of the bottles back there."

"So, I can see," Bayley nodded that she understood the rules. Paying the one dollar price to play the game, Bayley then received five balls that she would hopefully be able to use to knock down the empty bottles and win the plushie that caught her eye. Taking aim at the first stack of bottles, Bayley threw the ball and felt pleased with herself when she saw the pyramid of six bottles go down. Repeating this process with the other four stacks of bottles, Bayley couldn't help the cheer that escaped her as she heard the man running the booth say "Winner! We got ourselves a winner here!"

"I did it, Sasha, I did it!" Bayley said as she excitedly bounced in place.

"I see that," Sasha nodded as she laughed a bit and applauded Bayley doing so well at the game. While there was a part of her that felt worried at first that Bayley wouldn't have much luck at the game, Sasha felt relieved to see that luck was on Bayley's side and that she was able to win the plushie she wanted. ...But, that wasn't all Sasha was feeling in that moment. Just from how Bayley was celebrating to the happiness the ponytailed brunette had as she hugged her newly won prize to her had the heat Sasha felt earlier in the day coming back a bit. She honestly didn't even know what to think of what she was feeling in that moment. It couldn't be love that she was beginning to feel, ... _was it_? ...No, that couldn't be it. She was just feeling happy for Bayley over the fact that she won the fair game. That's all. That had to be it. Shaking away the inner turmoil that got whipped up in her mind, Sasha asked "So, what do you want to do next, Bayley? We've still got some time to kill before it gets too late and we have to head back to the hotel. What booth do you want to go to next?"

"Hmm... Let's go to-

Before Bayley had a chance to let Sasha know which booth she wanted to go to next, she found herself stopped by a voice saying "Oh my gosh! It's Bayley and Sasha Banks!" Turning in the direction of the voice, both women saw that the source of the voice was a little girl who looked like she couldn't be any older than 7 or 8 years old who was wearing a sky blue My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic t-shirt, a pair of jean shorts, and a pair of blue strap sandals with her blonde hair pulled into two ponytails.

Neither woman really knew what to say until a woman who they guessed was the girl's mother came running over to the little girl and said "Riley, don't be rude! It isn't polite to bother people when they're out."

"Oh, no, no! Your daughter wasn't bothering us at all, ma'am," Bayley said. "Funnily enough, she's actually the first person to really notice the two of us here. I take it your daughter's a fan of ours?"

"You wouldn't be wrong in guessing that," the woman said with a bit of a laugh. "She really likes watching you two when you compete on RAW. If she doesn't watch anything else on the show, she'll make sure what she does watch is you two competing."

"Aww, that's so sweet," Bayley smiled at this. Kneeling down until she was eye level with Riley, Bayley said "From me and Sasha, I want to say Thanks for being such a supportive fan. Fans like you are the ones that we love, and we hope we can keep putting on great matches for you in the future."

"I know you will, Ms. Bayley!" Riley said, her voice filled with excitement. "And, I hope you become RAW Women's Champion again soon."

"I just might be able to do that, but we'll just have to wait and see," Bayley smiled as she gave Riley a thumbs up.

Smiling pretty widely at this point, Riley turned to look up at her mom and asked "Mommy, can you take my picture with Ms. Bayley and Ms. Sasha?"

Getting nods from both women that it was okay, Riley's mom pulled her phone out of her pocket and pulled up the camera. Pointing her phone at the trio in front of her as she told the three to move in together-the result of this being Bayley with her Steven Universe plushie and Sasha on either side of a smiling Riley-Riley's mom said "OK, everyone. Say Hug Life!" After the trio all said this and she took the picture, Riley's mom said "OK. Got it. Would you two like to see it?"

"No, that'll be fine. But, if you'd like, you can share it on Twitter if you have one. Me and Sasha won't mind," Bayley said. While she always liked doing things like this for fans, she always felt it'd be best for the fan to keep the memento of their chance at meeting her. Besides, she always saw pictures of these fan meets online, so it wasn't that big of a deal. And to really end this unofficial fan meet, Bayley gave Riley a hug before waving the mother-daughter pair goodbye.

"Wow, Bayley. You handled that pretty well," Sasha said, amazed at how Bayley handled that situation.

"I did, didn't I?" Bayley said, a bit of a proud smile on her face. "It's just something I feel a bit used to. I mean, at first, getting approached by fans was something that I wasn't prepared for and kind of scared of. But now, it's not that big a deal."

"I wish _I_ could feel that confident around the fans. I mean, I know I _seem_ like a confident person, but honestly, that's just mostly The Boss that people see on TV. Out of the ring, I ...still feel nervous when it comes to fan meets and stuff," Sasha said, the last bit being an admission that she _actually_ never really let anyone else know before. ...So, the fact that she admitted that to Bayley was a surprise that she wasn't really counting on letting out today.

"Oh, Sash, Bayley said, starting to feel a bit bad for her pink-haired friend after hearing her say this. Stepping forward, Bayley pulled Sasha in for a hug, not caring at the moment that they were in the middle of a crowded walkway. Pulling away, Bayley said "Sasha. While I feel that this is something that we can work on some day soon, I just want to you to know that I think you're a plenty confident person. The way you don't back down from challenges, and how you'll do whatever you can to insure that you win...that's something that I think you can really work into how you are outside of the ring. If you can just add some of that Boss edge to how you are with fans, then I'm sure you'll manage to feel not so nervous at fan meets anymore. I just _know_ you'll be able to do it."

Feeling particularly touched by all of what Bayley was saying, Sasha couldn't deny that there was a bit of a warmth rising within her. _'Bayley always knows just what to say. I can't believe this whole day of us just being together with each other is going to end with me kissing her. Bit of a shame actually, because...I actually wouldn't mind-"_

"Sasha? Sasha, you okay?" Bayley asked, feeling a bit worried about why Sasha was just standing around with a bit of a blank look on her face.

Blinking as she got snapped out of her inner thought bubble, Sasha shook her head before saying "Huh? Oh, yeah yeah yeah! Everything's okay. I was just...thinking about how we could end the day. I know I've been letting you pick what we do for most of the day, but I want to pick what we do to end our day out together. So, until then, you can keep picking what we do."

"OK, great!" Bayley chirped. "Hmm... How about, next, we go to..."

The rest of Sasha and Bayley's day at the street fair consisted of Bayley playing more games-her luck at each one ranging from pretty good to not-so great-with Sasha even playing a couple games herself, where she managed to win a Pokémon dog tag necklace and a pink stuffed plush bunny rabbit, the pair eating more food from some of the other food booths-with their foods of choice being pizza, more grilled corn on the cob, popcorn, and candied apples and cotton candy that they planned on taking back to the hotel to have to snack on later-and having a few more meetings with some fans that had remembered seeing them on RAW and NXT. Standing in line in front of their final stop at the street fair, both women stared up at the Ferris wheel as they watched it move around in a circle as people were let into the cabins that would take them around for their ride. When it was time for Sasha and Bayley to board the Ferris wheel, the two women stepped inside with Bayley going in first with Sasha following behind her after a few brief moments. Once they were strapped and secured inside, the wheel began its slow spin around with the occasional stop for people that were getting off of the Ferris wheel and those that were getting on.

As they made their way up, Sasha swallowed around a lump that she felt growing at the back of her throat. She had asked the man working the Ferris wheel to stop it for five minutes when they got to the top because she "had something she wanted to do for the person that was riding with her"; and since there weren't that many people riding the Ferris wheel, the operator said he could arrange for that to happen. She honestly hoped that the Ferris wheel stopping would be just the right thing to really help with making Bayley's first kiss a memorable one.

And, right on schedule, just as they got to the top, Sasha and Bayley felt the Ferris wheel stop.

Feeling a bit worried about the sudden stop at the top, Bayley looked around as she breathed in and out, trying her best not to panic. _'Oh my god! What's wrong with the ride? Is everything okay down there?'_

Looking over to see the slight panic on Bayley's face. Resting a hand on the brunette's shoulder, Sasha said "Bayley? Bayley, look at me." With Bayley's gaze now on her, Sasha cleared her throat before launching into what she had to say. "Bayley, the reason why we're stopped up here is because...I asked the operator to do so for me."

"Really? W-Why would you ask him to do something like that?" Bayley asked, feeling a bit confused by Sasha saying this.

"Well..." Sasha swallowed a bit before continuing. "It's because I figured...well, I figured out where I'd like to give you your first kiss. I decided that it'd be...up here, while we've got a nice view of the city ahead of us."

Blushing a bit at her pink-haired friend's words, Bayley couldn't help but feel wowwed by all of what Sasha just told her, especially after she had taken the time to really take in their view. She'd had a feeling that Sasha had put in some planning into their day out together, but she had no idea that Sasha even had a plan for when she'd kiss her; so hearing that this was all a part of Sasha's plan had Bayley blushing and actually tearing up a bit. Wiping her tears away, Bayley said "Wow, Sasha. I can't believe you thought our day through so much."

"It's no big deal," Sasha shrugged with a smile. "It's the least I could do to help you out with something like this. I just...I just hope that this'll give you a good memory of how your first real kiss went."

"I think it will," Bayley nodded, an eager smile crossing her face. Swallowing a bit, Bayley shyly asked "So, ...do we just...kiss now?"

"Yeah, I...I guess we do," Sasha nodded. Moving over a bit in the seat so that she was a bit closer to Bayley, Sasha swallowed around the lump in her throat as she felt her face heat and her heart beat a bit quickly at what she was about to do; although, she could also contribute this to the fact that the expectant look on Bayley's face was too cute. Running a hand through Bayley's ponytailed hair, Sasha then cupped the side of Bayley's face in the same hand before pulling Bayley's face close to her own. Once Bayley was at a comfortable enough distance, Sasha leaned in and, closing her eyes, softly pressed her lips to Bayley's just as fireworks could be heard firing off around them. ...And those weren't the only fireworks that were happening at that moment. As she lingered on the brunette's lips, Sasha couldn't help the internal fireworks that seemed to be getting set off inside her. Sure, she had kissed other people in the past, but there was something about how she was kissing Bayley now...it felt unlike _any_ of the other kisses she had gotten in the past. At first she had been hesitant about kissing Bayley and what all would go into it, but _actually_ kissing Bayley...it felt nice, _it really did_. Pulling away as she opened her eyes, Sasha was surprised to see Bayley looking back at her. Seeing the look on Bayley's face, Sasha asked "So. How'd you like your first real kiss?"

"I... It was... It felt really nice. Like, it felt like there were sparks running through me," Bayley said, describing a bit how she felt while she was kissing Sasha. "Is that...normal when you get kissed by people?"

"It is when you're being kissed by someone you really like," Sasha said with a smile. "If you really want to know, ...I actually felt a bit the same way myself."

"You...you did?" Bayley asked. Seeing Sasha nod, Bayley couldn't help the blush that climbed up her cheeks a bit. While she had just somewhat admitted to having feelings for Sasha, here Sasha was saying that she felt a lot like how Bayley felt while they were kissing. It just all seemed so weird now that she really thought about it. ...But, at the same time, Bayley _acutally_ felt a bit better that it sounded like Sasha was feeling a bit like how she was feeling at the moment. Smiling a bit as she felt the Ferris wheel begin to move again, Bayley leaned over and gave Sasha a hug. Pulling away, Bayley smiled and said "Thank you so much for doing this for me, Sasha. I'm really glad that I got my first real kiss from you."

"It's no big deal, Bayley. Really, it wasn't. So long as I was able to help you with a milestone like this, it's no problem," Sasha smiled as she returned the brunette's hug. With their cabin finally reaching the ground, the two climbed out with their fair snacks and prizes they had gotten over the course of the day and left the fair. Their walk back to the hotel didn't feel as long as it had earlier in the day as both women were on highs that they weren't ready to come down from just yet for their own reasons: In Bayley's case, it was because she had finally gotten to share her first real kiss with the person that she had wanted it to come from. And, in Sasha's case, it was because she had shared a kiss with a longtime friend that she could honestly see the beginnings of a great relationship in in the future. ...But, until that day would come- _whenever_ that day would come-Sasha was more than okay with being one of Bayley's best friends.

 **...Huh. My date scene in this _actually_ turned out pretty well. *throws up confetti in a bit of self-celebration* So, in between the movie-watching (seriously, 'Storks' and 'The LEGO Batman Movie' _are_ pretty funny movies...to me, they are at least...), the food-eating at the street fair, the random fan meetings (first with Riley and then with random other fans through their day), it looks like Sasha and Bayley had a pretty great day out together. And, with Sasha's grand finale coming in the form of her giving Bayley her first kiss at the top of the Ferris wheel as fireworks were fired around them (sounds cliche, I know, but I feel it worked), it really does look like the day ended quite well for both women...although, it looks like they're walking away from the fair with something in the way of slight feelings for each other. Aww, how cute! =D**

 **And so, this ends 'Her First Kiss'. I know my updating for a simple three-shot was pretty bad, so to everyone that stuck with this, I really want to say Thanks so much to you all. Your support really means the world to me. So, until my next new piece (be it a full chapter fic or a ?-shot) or updates on any of my other fics, I wish you all love and good reading. Don't forget to R &R please, and *waves* laters! =)**

 **(One last thing: I know I had a poll up on my page not too long ago, but I have another up that I'd like some votes on. It's for a fic where I actually have the idea already written down, but I'd like some input as to whether or not people would want to read it.)**


End file.
